


Грязь

by Chmonder, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Последствия даже самого отвратительного дня можно исправить заботой и терпением. Ну и качественным сексом, конечно.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Kudos: 5





	Грязь

— Просьба покинуть помещение, срочно!.. Для тех, у кого начаты запланированные эксперименты и запущены синтезы, это не просьба, а прямой приказ!

Пол отжимает кнопку внутрилабораторной связи. Нужно срочно вывести всех научников из помещений, оставив только специалистов в нейтрализации и бригаду безопасников. По лицу катится пот, смешанный с липкой смолистой копотью.

День не задался с самого начала. Сначала ему сообщили, что партия новых культур задерживается в пограничной зоне, потому что андорианские власти объявили трехмесячную кампанию по борьбе с трафиком наркотиков. То, что штаммы тщательно упакованы, со всеми нужными документами и наивысшим приоритетом срочности и не представляют никакой ценности с точки зрения наркоторговцев, пограничным сортировщикам показалось недостаточно убедительным.

Пол надеется, что в их лаборатории не испортят образцы неправильным пробоотбором.

Настроение не улучшила какая-то чертовщина с концентратом питательных культур. Задача кормить хорошо изученные грибы казалась довольно тривиальной, Пол всегда давал ее новичкам и стажерам, подумывая уже над тем, что процесс надо усложнить искусственно, чтобы народ не расслаблялся.

Ситуация усложнилась сама собой. Боксы, колбы и большие стаканы, в которых сухую смесь заливали водой, чтобы она набухла и превратилась в полужидкий гель, внезапно начали дымиться. Сначала Пол учуял едкий запах, похожий на вонь от паленых перьев, а потом увидел, что ряды емкостей синхронно чадят. Почему прозрачная, слегка голубоватая жидкость начала мутнеть, чернеть и чадить, как горящая покрышка, Пол решил выяснить во вторую очередь.

Нужно вывести всех присутствующих из лаборатории, а это непросто.

— Сэр, если флуоресцеин в чашке не перемешивать, мы потеряем сорок процентов от выхода по методике, соответственно шестьдесят практического!

— У меня водородная установка, она не любит, когда ее оставляют одну!

— Я прошел Альтаирскую кампанию в качестве военного химика, меня не волнуют легкие задымления…

Пол вбивает в систему коды аварийной ситуации и краем глаза посматривает на боксы: смолистая жижа начала пузыриться и стремительно увеличиваться в объеме.

Его подчиненные — одни из самых талантливых и умелых ученых Федерации, он обязательно скажет им это потом.

— Уважаемые синтетики, при всем понимании и сочувствии, выметайтесь вон из лаборатории!

Десятка два ученых косо смотрят на Пола и удаляются, на скорую руку обесточив установки и заглушив реакторы.

Пол вздыхает: они хуже клингонов по части упрямства, он и сам такой, но…

Додумать он не успевает, потому что первый бокс с громким хлопком разлетается вдребезги. Пол на пару секунд слепнет и начинает паниковать, затем вытирает защитные очки рукавом лабораторного халата и с облегчением выдыхает. Субстанция не очень горячая, не больше восьмидесяти по Цельсию, но почему что-то спровоцировало экзотермическую реакцию и испортило три десятка килограмм питательной среды?

Пол дожидается отряда безопасников и специалистов по взрывотехнике и нейтрализации, отирая с лица, шеи и халата копоть.

Все боксы выплескиваются со слабым хлопком почти одновременно, Пол решает, что смысла переохлаждать смесь, чтобы замедлить реакцию, нет. Тяги работают на максимуме возможностей, область взрыва ограничена, Пол сооружает насыпи из осушителей, чтобы жижа не растекалась по всей лаборатории. Три стола и пол под ними испорчены черными потеками, но сенсоры сигнализации не сообщают о появлении токсичных веществ в воздухе.

Иногда единственное, что остается, — просто ждать, пока реакция закончится сама собой. Пол отбирает немного жидкости на анализ. Субстанция похожа на угольную взвесь в глицерине, только пенящуюся, словно при кипении.

Пока прибывшие сотрудники убирают учиненный бардак в специальные контейнеры и консервируют до выяснения обстоятельств, Пол не отходит от угла с аналитическими приборами. В питательной среде не могло появиться ничего постороннего, все реактивы, которые используются в производстве, получают с пометкой «чистый для анализа». Пол знает производителя уже почти десять лет, их лаборатории и цеха стерильнее, чем операционная. Причина явно не в этом.

Пол тянется к коммуникатору.

— Энсин Робертс, чем вы разводили культуру до состояния геля?

Повисает испуганное молчание. Тот явно боится, что окажется виноватым в произошедшем.

— Дистиллятом…

Пол закатывает глаза.

— Это понятно, откуда вы его брали?

— Дистиллятор ВЛ-12, который в углу стоит. Я честно брал именно дистиллят!

Пол утвердительно мычит и отжимает кнопку связи, затем опрометью несется к указанному аппарату.

Вода из трубки подачи течет прозрачная, нужной температуры, быстрый анализ на неорганику не дает ничего сверх нормы.

А вот пробы на органику дают неожиданно высокие показатели. В баке явно уже что угодно, но только не дистиллят. Какая-то подозрительная бактериологическая активность.

После шести часов кропотливой работы Пол удовлетворенно выдыхает. Синтетики были изгнаны из лаборатории зря, но это будет считаться учебной тревогой. В баке дистиллятора завелись какие-то грибы, предположительно модифицированные, которые в благоприятных условиях питательной среды начали неконтролируемо спороносить. Нагрев и вскипание смеси вполне может быть побочной реакцией на бешеную ростовую активность, ферментативные процессы или взаимодействие продуктов метаболизма с субстратом.

Пол вытирает грязь со лба и набирает быстрый отчет о чрезвычайном происшествии. Не мешало бы помыться, но все душевые лаборатории перекрыты безопасниками. Плескаться в обычной мойке не хочется, поэтому он решает принять душ в каюте.

Хью, конечно, не обрадуется тому факту, что Пол снова нашел приключения на свои части тела да и еще притащил продукты жизнедеятельности грибов на одежде, волосах и коже, но придется потерпеть.

Пол честно признается себе, что ему нравится дефилировать по корабельным коридорам в самом затрапезном виде. Халат, наброшенный поверх формы, покрыт пятнами всех цветов и оттенков, часть волос словно макнули в нефть, да и вообще он выглядит так, как будто упал в лужу, натекшую рядом с химзаводом.

Пол укоряет себя за это глупое желание показать каждому встречному, какой отдел работает продуктивнее всего, но время от времени позволяет себе попугать окружающих.

Он отлично поработал и с честью вышел из затруднительной ситуации, и в планах остается только отмыться и нырнуть в постель, Хью, наверное, уже заждался его.

— Мистер Стамец, все в порядке? — кто-то из младших навигаторов окликает его.

Пол устало и довольно улыбается.

— Все более чем замечательно, спасибо.

А вот Хью, похоже, в корне не согласен с этим утверждением.

— Пол, что опять… Ты цел? — он смотрит на Пола, стоя на пороге, возмущение вытесняется беспокойством.

Пол кивает и зевает, проскальзывая в каюту и виновато глядя на партнера.

— Привет, мой дорогой. Все под контролем, пострадавшие будут завтра, когда я выясню, кто из моих оболтусов сварил грибной суп в дистилляторе.

Хью уже не удивляется.

— Эта дрянь на тебе не представляет угрозы, я надеюсь? Ты решил не смывать ее в память об этом инциденте?

Пол вкратце рассказывает о злоключениях в лаборатории, благоразумно умолчав о том, что смесь почти кипела. Хью заметно успокаивается.

— Будешь ужинать? Или ты уже своих грибов наелся?

Пол качает головой. Усталость дает о себе знать, и спать хочется куда больше, чем есть.

— Ладно, но не смей вваливаться в спальню, не зайдя в душ.

Пол хмыкает, вспоминая, как случайно занес в каюту фрагмент мицелия, а тот буйно разросся в углу под кроватью.

Он устало вздыхает и направляется в душевую.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — Хью внимательно смотрит на халат, местами прилипший к коже: загустевшая субстанция схватилась не хуже смолы.

Пол зевает. Пожалуй, вторая пара рук не помешает.

— Буду благодарен, только перчатки надень, а то сам потом не отмоешься.

Хью следует совету и выуживает пару черных нитриловых перчаток из ящика стола.

— Идем, мой прекрасный, быстро приведем тебя в порядок и завалимся спать. Завтра будет еще тот денек.

Пол согласно кивает.

Халат удается снять без особых усилий, он впитал в себя большую часть жижи, но все равно по форменке расползлись черные липкие пятна. Пол опирается о раму душевой кабины, позволяя Хью позаботиться о себе.

— Неужели так трудно было снять это все сразу же? Посмотри, тут вообще прошло через ткань и прилипло к коже. Если мне придется идти за гексаном, чтобы это отмыть, пойдешь вместе со мной. Без штанов, — Хью выразительно смотрит на Пола, стоящего в одной футболке и переминающегося с ноги на ногу.

Тот фыркает и облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы. Хью, заботливо отдирающий от него эту грязь и ворчащий для острастки, его руки в перчатках, осторожно скользящие по коже, адреналин после сумасшедшего дня — все это способствует странному возбуждению. Внизу живота мучительно тянет, ноги слабеют, горло и грудь сдавливает жажда. Очень вовремя, ничего не скажешь.

Хью раздевается и становится под душ рядом с Полом. Общими усилиями прилипшую ткань удается удалить, Пол едва слышно стонет и вздрагивает, когда Хью осторожно касается его живота и груди, смывая с бледной кожи грязь.

Хью становится у Пола за спиной, зарывается пальцами в слипшиеся волосы, немного тянет, откидывая голову назад.

Пол дрожит еще сильнее, кожа головы слишком чувствительна, и нежные касания заставляют его покрыться мурашками.

— Вообще-то я и сам могу…

Хью шикает на него, продолжая аккуратно вымывать грязь из шевелюры.

— Брось, мы оба знаем, что тебе это нравится.

Хью одной рукой продолжает вымывать вспенившуюся смесь из-за уха Пола, а другую очень мягко укладывает ему на грудь. Пол шипит и громко стонет, не сдерживаясь: пальцы, затянутые в перчатки, попадают аккурат на сосок, резина трется о покрасневшую чувствительную кожу.

— Мой дорогой, ты коварный и…

Хью сжимает пальцы сильнее, и Пол приглушенно вскрикивает, оборвав фразу на полуслове.

— Ты пришел такой уставший и удрученный, что я просто не могу позволить тебе засыпать в таком настроении.

Хью закачивает смывать шампунь с волос, и на каждом круговом массажном движении Пол вздрагивает, возбуждение нарастает толчками.

Хью разворачивает его лицом к себе, но оставляет без внимания почти полностью вставший член. Он мягко надавливает на соски, поглаживает живот и бока. Последние пятна субстанции остаются на груди и ключицах. Хью с силой оттирает их, из-за легкого ожога кожа слегка раздражена, и Полу остается только хватать воздух и стараться не слишком откровенно потираться членом о бедро Хью. Он без сил опирается на стенку душевой, позволяя партнеру делать все, что тот считает нужным.

Хью плавно проводит по скользким от пены бокам и бедрам Пола, смывая остатки грязи.

— Вот теперь все в порядке.

Пол жалобно качает головой и почти всхлипывает.

— Нет, не в порядке!..

Хью усмехается и медленно скользит ладонью вниз по животу Пола, останавливаясь в сантиметре от члена.

— Но если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, нарушая все правила техники безопасности и…

— Хью!

Пол дрожит от перевозбуждения, он готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы Хью помог ему кончить.

— Пожалуйста…

Пол видит, что Хью тоже далек от спокойствия, и благодарно стонет, когда тот тянется за смазкой на полке и снова разворачивает его спиной к себе, проводит ладонью по бедру и осторожно толкается скользкими пальцами в сжатое кольцо мышц.

— Не больно?

Пол мотает головой, глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, расслабляясь окончательно. Хью проталкивает второй палец, свободной рукой гладит и слегка сдавливает напряженные соски.

Перед глазами все плывет, Хью постепенно ускоряется, Пол чувствует в себе уже три пальца, прицельные попадания по простате, и пошлые хлюпающие звуки сводят с ума. Ему больно и сладко, обожженная кожа на груди саднит, но эта боль — приятная. Хью сжимает складки на боках, притягивая его ближе к себе и заставляя немного наклониться вперед, чтобы облегчить проникновение. Когда пальцы заменяет горячий скользкий член, Пол кричит, срывая горло. Все его силы направлены на то, чтобы удержаться на подкашивающихся ногах. Хью обхватывает его поперек живота, помогая удержать равновесие. Он не знает, откуда в конце тяжелого дня у него взялись силы на эту страсть, но ощущения и эмоции захлестывают с головой.

Хью трахает быстро, проникает сразу на всю длину, Пол принимает его без боли, смазка вытекает и размазывается по бедрам.

Несколько минут судорожных, голодных движений — и Пол чувствует внутри теплый всплеск, Хью глухо стонет, несколько раз проводит рукой по его члену, и этого достаточно.

Пола скручивает судорогой, все мышцы напрягаются, Хью крепко прижимает его к себе, не вынимая член, и Пол чувствует, как вздрагивает его партнер от слишком сильного сжатия. Ноги дрожат, все внутри щемит и ноет, оргазм никак не отпустит его, прошибает волна за волной. Пришедший в себя Хью мягко поглаживает его, успокаивающе целует, шепчет в ухо какую-то ерунду. Пол никак не может выровнять дыхание, отчаянно цепляется за стену, выгибается в пояснице, вскрикивает и стонет.

— Боже, это было… просто… восхитительно, — наконец выдает Пол.

Хью осторожно выходит из особо чувствительного тела, утирает пот со лба Пола, целует его долго и очень нежно.

Пол почти повисает на партнере, силы совсем оставляют его, он позволяет вытащить себя из душевой кабины. Хью быстро приводит их в порядок, стирая сперму и смазку.

Пол никак не может успокоиться; даже когда Хью опускает его в постель и укрывает одеялом, дыхание все еще сбивается, а сердце сладко трепещет. Это был не только секс — в этом была еще и львиная доля заботы и уважения, и это подкупает больше всего. Пол дожидается, пока Хью уляжется рядом и крепко обнимает его, прижимаясь всем телом.

— Мой дорогой…

— Даже не думай, я не буду повторять этот номер каждый раз, когда ты перепачкаешься в лаборатории.

Пол фыркает и смазанно целует Хью в ключицу. Тело приятно ломит после трудного дня и того, что произошло десять минут назад.

— Я люблю тебя, — Хью протягивает руку и набрасывает одеяло на плечи партнера.

Пол хочет ответить, но его смаривает сон.


End file.
